Life In A Parallel Universe
by XRandomXMissesX
Summary: The Human Doctor and Rose Tyler's life
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story I hope you like it. It's about the human Doctor and Rose Tyler living in the parallel universe, it is written in Rose's point of view but I may add some of the Doctor's thoughts into it in future chapters. I will try to update it any time I can. This chapter is just updating you on what happened. It will get more interesting. **

**Life In A Parallel Universe.**

**Chapter One**

Life in a parallel universe with the Doctor-Donna was hard at first. We were so awkward around each other, but we grew closer as time went on. Dad bought us a house near the coast. Mum insisted that it wasn't too far from where they lived, she always worry's too much!

It's been two years since 'Bad Wolf Bay'. The Doctor and I both work for Torchwood, and the Doctor sometimes helps out with my dad's inventions. The Doctor has built us a version of K.9., a sonic screwdriver and a laser spanner. For my birthday last year he had built me a sonic lipstick (where he got the idea from, I do not know) It's so cool, I had always wanted a sonic but never thought to ask.

.

Tony, my little brother, is four years old now. He starts school next year. The Doctor's amazing with Tony, he's already taught Tony up to his six times tables. Mum and I think Tony's going to be a little genius. He has mum's blonde hair and dad's blue eyes. He has mostly dad's personality. He love's watching and helping dad come up with ideas for inventions, dad gets most of his ideas from Tony as Tony has an amazing imagination. I think he gets his imagination from the Doctor as he keeps telling Tony about aliens, different planets and when he and I travelled in time and space. I miss that old box, but I love it here, with the Doctor, with _my_ Doctor.

.

I've noticed that the Doctor's always been good with kids. He had said once before that he was a father once, but he didn't say much about it. I think if he did have a family of his own, they must have died in the time war. I feel so sorry for him. But maybe we can start a new family, me and him.

**I know this chapter is short but this is just an update of where they are and what's going on. The next chapters will have more action. I hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. This chapters going to be longer, and isn't going to be written like a diary. Hope you like.**

**A Life In A Parallel Universe**

**Chapter 2:**

Rose woke up from a warm sleep. The sun peeked through the curtains shining over her and the Doctor, making Rose squeeze her eyes shut to keep the light out and return to her sleep. She shuffled a bit and heard the Doctor mutter something in her hair. He was still asleep and he was dreaming. The Doctor muttered something again, this time she heard it. "Rose._ My_ Rose." He murmured. This made Rose smile, her cute tongue between teeth smile. She whispered back "_My _Doctor." Rose was wrapped in a tight embrace of the Doctors arms. She felt warm and she was happy. He shuffled and pulled her tighter into his chest. She couldn't help giggling when he moved and had tickled her stomach. At this he woke. He noticed that she was awake and kissed her cheek. Rose turned round to find him leaning over her, she smiled at his ruffled bed hair.

"Morning" she said with a smile and she turned round to meet him properly.

"Morning to you too. Why where you giggling?" He asked with a cute smile plastered on his face.

"Well, you tickled me. That's all." She replied.

"What? Like this?" He said. And began to tickle her. She squealed and giggled, until.

_Bump_…

...Rose fell of the bed.

The Doctor peered over the edge of the bed and looked down at her. "you alright?" He asked. You could hear the slight worry in his voice but it still was in a jokey tune. She stared back up at him, pouting playfully. Then burst into laughter. The Doctor offered her his hand to help her back up. She grabbed it with both of her hands and pulled him down with her. The bed sheets followed with him, toppling onto their heads. Rose was still giggling and now she was rolling around in the crumpled bed sheets. The Doctor began to tickle her again and she grabbed a pillow of the bed and whopped him one with it.

"Ow!" he said playfully. "Right then. If that's how you want it!" He grabbed another pillow in one hand and kept tickling her with the other. She let go of her pillow, and was now squealing and rolling around on the floor with her legs kicking the air.

"Ok. Ok. You win. Stop stop!" she giggled, but she was trying to be serious. The Doctor stopped and grinned down at her. Rose sat up. She had ruffled hair from where she had been rolling around on the floor, if it were even possible, the Doctor had even more ruffled hair as well.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked her as he was getting up. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"Uhh. Surprise me." She told him with a cheeky grin. She flattened her hair and put on her slippers and dressing gown.

"Ok then, 'Doctor Special', coming up!" He said in a joyful tune as he put his slippers and dressing gown on. He left the room and left Rose to sort out her hair.

Rose untied her hair and brushed the knots out with her brush, she re-tied it with her hair band. She then moved on to tiding the bed up, and picking up the lamp shade of the floor which they had knocked over when having a pillow fight. She was about to sit down on the bed when she smelt bacon. Rose took a deep breath in of the delicious smelling food and followed her nose. She was walking down stairs when she heard singing, the Doctors singing. She stopped in her tracks and listened to hear what he was singing. She giggled when she heard him singing 'How Do You Like Your Eggs In The Morning?'.

She heard him get to the chorus.

"How do you like you eggs in the morning?" He sang not noticing Rose come up behind him.

"I like mine with a kiss!" she sang. The Doctor turned around, wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her on the lips. She giggled in return and grabbed two sets of knives and forks and set the table as the Doctor served up. He came to the table and put her plate on the table and then his and sat down next to her.

.

.

"Mmm. This is delicious!" she said taking a mouth full of the beans and bacon.

"Thanks. I learnt from the best." He replied.

"Whose that then?" she asked. She expected him to reply with some famous chef name and saying he met them about 100 years ago.

"Jamie Oliver." He replied casually.

"You met Jamie Oliver?!" she relied with a surprised look.

"No! I bought his book." He replied laughing at her slightly.

"Well how am I supposed to know? Anyway, you bought his book? Since when have you liked reading instructions?" Rose replied sarcastically.

"Who said I read them, I more looked at the pictures and had a go." He answered back with a grin.

Rose tried to cross her legs and knocked his legs slightly, he nudged her leg back and before anything else happened they were having a leg war under the table. Rose was giggling and the Doctor had complete concentration and determination to win this leg battle.

They stopped when Rose's glass of apple juice fell over.

"I'll go get a cloth." He said getting up. "That's you fault" he said walking back to the table with a blue cloth in his hand.

"How is it my fault?! You're the one who started the leg war!" she replied.

"No I didn't!_ You_ kicked _me_ first!" he told her.

"No I didn't. I went to cross my legs and accidently knocked your leg." She told him.

"Excuses, excuses!" he replied laughing at the fact that they sounded like little kids.

Rose began to giggle to.

.

.

They had both finished their breakfast and the Doctor had tidied up the plates, while Rose let K.9. in.

"Morning master, mistress." K.9. said happily to Rose and the Doctor.

"Morning" Both Rose and the Doctor replied at the same time.

"Right I'm going to go and get in the shower, are you ok finishing of the plates?" Rose told the Doctor who had his back to her when she had said this.

The Doctor turned round to argue saying that he always has to do the washing up. But he turned round to see Rose pouting with cute puppy eyes. She knew exactly what he was going to try and put up an argument.

The Doctor sighed. "Fine! But _you, missy, _are doing it tonight."

"Thank you!" she walked up to him and pecked him on the lips "right I'm getting in the shower then"

The Doctor just watched Rose walk out the door and around the corner and sighed. He had faced Daleks, Cybermen and loads of other aliens, but it was only Rose who could control him. He smiled and got on with the job in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter.**

**Life In A Parallel Universe.**

**Chapter 3:**

The Doctor finnished the washing up and has gone upstairs to see if Rose is done yet. Just as he enters the room Rose comes out of the bathroom with a white towl wrapped around her.

"Oh. Sorry." The Doctor says quickly and arkwardly with a blush beginning to apear in his cheeks. "Sorry. I… I thought you were done."

"It's ok Doctor, I don't mind, showers free now anyway." She smiles at his blush and points to the bathroom door.

The Doctor didn't reply for a moment as he was in a trance staring at Rose's body, this made Rose giggle a little.

"Uhh. Right yes shower." He said finally ripping his eyes of Rose's figure and coming to his senses. He ran into the bathroom after saying this, turned around, locked the door and sighed of relief from the arkwardness. Rose didn't seem arkward but he just felt arkward, he didn't know why. He looked down and noticed a bulge in his trousers.

As the Doctor shut the bathroom door, Rose tried to stiffel an eruption of laughter. she saw the bulge. After she stopped laughing she sat at her dressing table and dryed her hair.

.

By the time the Doctor had came out the shower Rose was dressed in short shorts and a red and white plaid shirt. The Doctor came out the shower with a towl round his waist, he smiled at Rose and went to get some clothes out of the wardrobe.

"I'm gonna be waiting down stairs. I'll see you in a minuete." She smiled as she went to leave the room, when the Doctor stoped her.

"In a moment can you gel up my hair, you know I'm_ rubbish_ at doing it." He asked her, with a cute grin. She was supprised because this was the first time he had admitted it!

"Wow. You admitted it!" was all Rose could say to this. "Anyway, yeah put some clothes on first though." She said with her cute toungue between teeth smile.

"Thanks,_ gorgeous_" He said winking at her. He pecked her on the lips and turned to the shirt and jeans he had pulled out the wardrobe. He lasily stept into his trousers, and tied his belt, then put his shirt on. Rose was checking her phone at the time, and as usual had a text message from her mum.

"I've got a text from mum. She said to come over for a family get together. Shall we go?" she asked, as she didn't really mind if they went or not.

"Yeah, well it's your choice I don't mind, I would quite like to see Tony anyway. I haven't-" before the Doctor got to finnish his sentence, Rose's phone went off again.

"Gues who. Mum says Tony wants to see you aswell." She smiled at the picture attached of cute blonde haired little boy covered in paint, which was Tony. Rose showed the Doctor the picture of Tony.

"Well then, if Tony wants to see me were going" He said smiling when he saw the picture.

Rose noticed he was finnished changing. "Right come on then, hair. I'm going to have to give you lessons at doing this you know." She said sitting him down at her dressing table.

"Should I get a different hair style, you know an easier one?" He asked inocently.

"_NO_!" Rose said in return. Not noticing how quickly she replied, with hair gel glooped in her hand. "I like your hair, and I don't care if I have to do it _every_ morning"

The Doctor tried to stop a laughing fit erupting at her reaction, but failed.

"Keep still!" She told him like he was a little child. But he still continued to giggle. "what are you laughing at?!"

"It's just, you were a bit quick to reply a moment ago." He told her. The giggles had now stopped and had settled to a smug grin. "You obviously _love_ my hair." As he had stopped moving she carried on spiking up his hair at the front.

"Well,_ you_ love your hair to, Mr vain vainity vain face from vain town, vainania!" she giggled.

At this the Doctor pouted, which made Rose giggle even more.

"Look! Now who can't keep still, eh? Anyway I'm not vain… I'm just… protective, over my image." He told her, but couldn't resist the slight smirk as she giggled.

"Right" Rose breathed heavily after the laughing fit. "Done come on, grab your stuff, lets go!" she said to him tugging his arm.

"Someones a bit keen to see there mum." He said to her. She finally managed to yank him off the stall and out the door.

.

.

They both clambered into there TARDIS blue jeep. The Doctor driving. Which probably was a bad idea, considering he can't even fly a TARDIS properly… It was a bumby ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life In A Parallel Universe.**

**Chapter 4:**

Rose and the Doctor arrived at Pete's house 2 and a half hours later.

Rose went to knock with the Doctor not far behind her, but Jackie opened the door before Rose could knock on it. Rose saw a flash of blonde about thigh length and before she could even hug her mum, Tony was hugging her legs. Rose giggled and bent down slightly to hug him.

"Hello, Tony" she said to him in a sweet gentle tune.

"Hello!" he shouted back in a cute childish voice.

Tony let go of her legs and ran to the Doctor. Meanwhile Rose hugged her mum and Pete stood in the door way. Jackie finally let go of Rose but still held her by the shoulders.

"Has he been looking after you?" she said nodding towards the Doctor who was currently holding a giggling Tony in the air.

"Yes mum!" Rose replied in a tune that said she was fed up with the same question every time they met.

Rose then walked past Jackie and went to hug her dad, Pete.

"Did you miss me" he said into her shoulder. He then let go to see her reply.

"Yep!" she said back to him, popping the 'p'.

The Doctor walked up to Pete and Rose with Tony sat on his shoulders. Rose looked up at Tony who had a very large grin on and was swaying side to side on the Doctor's shoulders.

"Come on, in" Jackie said rounding everyone back into the house.

.

.

They all went and sat in the living room. Rose was sat next to the Doctor and the Doctor had Tony sat on his legs still smiling away and telling Rose and the Doctor about the paintings he's been doing.

"Doctor! Doctor! Come see my paintings!" Tony said who had hopped off the Doctors lap and was now trying to pull the Doctor off the sofa and up the stairs.

"Who wants a cuppa?" Jackie said standing up and asking everyone.

"Ooh! Yes please." Rose replied.

"Go on then" Pete also replied.

"No thanks. I'm ok." The Doctor told Jackie. "Is it alright if I go and see Tony's paintings?" He asked Jackie.

"Yeah, well I don't think I have a choice let alone if you have a choice." She said smiling and nodded to Tony, who was still trying to pull the Doctor up the stairs.

.

.

Jackie had made the cups of tea and Rose Pete and Jackie were all sat on the sofas catching up on what's been going on lately. Rose was telling them about how they had encountered with a cute fluffy alien that had crash landed near the torchwood base and how the Doctor helped re-build their ship and they flew home.

Pete began to tell Rose about his new invention but he said he still had some work to do on it.

.

By now Rose had finished on her cup of tea, as where Pete and Jackie.

"I'm gonna go check on the Doctor, see what trouble their both causing this time." Last time Rose and the Doctor had come round Tony had managed to brake the springs in his bed, but the Doctor took the blame.

"Yeah, ok. I gotta get started on lunch anyway." Jackie said getting up.

"Well, I'll go to some work on that invention." Pete said also standing up.

Jackie walked into the kitchen, Pete walked into his office and Rose started to walk up the stairs.

Rose got a little worried when she couldn't hear any noise coming from Tony's room. She started to walk a little quicker up the stairs and round the corridor. She slowed down in relief when she heard talking.

She was now just outside the door, she cracked the door open a little and peaked in she saw the Doctor and Tony playing with Tony's action figures , the Doctor was fixing one for Tony. Then she tried to stop an eruption of hysterics as she heard Tony ask the Doctor an awkward question.

"Doctor…?" Tony asked innocently.

"Yeah?" The Doctor replied looking up to see Tony sat by him watching him fix the toy.

"Where do baby's come from?" Tony asked, again with innocence in his voice.

"…Uhh. Well." The Doctor stuttered, not sure was to say. "When… Um, when a daddy, loves a mummy. Um well… They-"

Before the Doctor could finish, Rose burst into the room with a grin. "What are you to trouble makers up to then?" She looked at the Doctor and mouthed "Yes, I heard all that." Rose grinned as Tony lifted up the toy that the Doctor had fixed.

"LOOK! Sis look! Doctor fixed Tom for me!" he said with joy in his blue eyes. He had completely forgotten about the conversation with the Doctor, thank god. Rose smiled and made a mental note of witch toy was called Tom.

"Oh wow!" Rose replied trying to look surprised. "He's a good surgeon this Doctor" She said back to Tony and smiled as she came and knelt down next to the Doctor and Tony.

As Tony sat his fixed toy, Tom, into a little toy car and started to drive it about making car noises, the Doctor nudged Rose and whispered in her ear "Good timing."

"Well, it was either come in or die of laughter outside the door." Rose whispered back to him and giggled.

The Doctor didn't say anything, just enjoyed her smile and put an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. Rose lent into his shoulder with a smile on her lips.

.

.

It was a few minutes Pete entered the room, but no one noticed. Pete smiled at his son playing with his toy cars, and his daughter happily cuddling with her love. It wasn't until Pete went to step into the room and accidently kicked one of Tony's toy's slightly that the Doctor turned round and noticed him.

"Hi, Doctor could you come and look at something for me?" Pete asked.

"Sure, what's the problem?" The Doctor replied.

"Well I'm having some trouble with this new invention." Pete said to him. "Look follow me, I'll show you." Pete told him and walked out the room at the same time.

The Doctor looked at Rose to see if she was ok on her own, she nodded back with a smile "Go on you go have some bonding time, I'll be fine, it's only my brother" She told him. The Doctor smiled and left the room.

**I've got some really good ideas for the next chapter. Please review!**


End file.
